1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a charging/discharging system (e.g., a charging and discharging system for testing battery cells).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery may be charged and discharged, and is widely used in small size mobile devices (such as smartphones, ultra-slim notebook computers, tablet personal computers, portable information devices, camcorders, videos, and digital cameras), and in large size electronic appliances (such as electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supply (UPS), and energy storage systems (ESSs)).
A small size mobile device uses a small number of battery cells. However, because a large electronic appliance requires high output and large capacity, a battery pack, in which a plurality of battery cells are electrically connected to each other, is used.
During a process of manufacturing a battery, a battery cell undergoes various tests, including a lifespan test. Thus, the battery cell may be tested stably by reducing errors generated during assembling and disassembling components/connections in the charging/discharging system.